


Onion, no

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onion Touch left this ship in my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onion gets away with so much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiyaDude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaDude/gifts).



“Hi Onion!” Steven ran over to him. Onion embraced him in a hug. Steven grew steadily more uncomfortable as the hug lasted for over a minute.

“Um, Onion? Onion. Onion. Onion.”

Onion looked up. Anyone else would've saw the dangerous ambition in his eyes.

“Aw, you're just lonely because your dad's away all the time.”

Onion nodded his head. _Convenient, Steven gives me more credit than I deserve_. Onion reached up with his hands. It took Steven a while to realise that he wanted to be carried.

They were off. Piggyback rides with Onion lightly tugging his hair to tell him which way to go. _Steven's hair is silky._ He thought as he pulled particularly hard, earning him a wince. If that was a complaint, he didn't elaborate as he let Onion guide him to a grassy field. Steven complained that his back was sore, he let Onion down gently and asked him what he wanted to do next. Onion reached out and grabbed his hand and led him towards a tree stump, squeezing his hand occasionally. _How much can I get away with?_

* * *

 

Steven's hands were loosely tied above his head with the shoelaces he had been wearing today. He was lying on the tree stump with his feet on the ground. Onion moved to straddle his chest.

“Onion? What are you doing?”

Onion leaned down to kiss his lips softly then repeated the kiss harder and rougher until he could taste blood from Steven's lips. Then Onion sucked and licked a patch on his neck.

“I don't like this game.” Steven tried to move, but Onion was surprisingly heavy when his arms weren't available to help. Onion moved to lick Steven's armpits and Steven released a burst of misleading giggles. Onion stuck one of his fingers into his own mouth then pushed it until it went into Steven's mouth. He pushed two more fingers in and slid them over Steven's tongue and against the edges of his mouth before withdrawing. He untied Steven's shoelaces and walked back to Beach City without looking back.

 


	2. Onion is feared for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rimjob, handjob, blowjob and fingering

Steven stopped wearing shoelaces. He made sure to stay away from bracelets and skipping ropes and other things that could be turned against him. Onion had started inviting himself over to Steven's house. After a week, Onion made another move, when Steven was watching _Crying Breakfast Friends_ , he planted a kiss on his cheek, soft and unassuming. Steven would've been scared, but this looked like a different Onion, with different intentions, so he treated him like a new friend – a new friend who just kissed him. He held a finger against Onion's mouth and pushed him back whenever he tried anything. Then Onion licked his finger and he knew it was like on the tree stump.

* * *

 

Steven was like a mannequin as Onion took his shirt, then pants off. He couldn't think as his underwear was pulled down and Onion moved to face his butt. He felt weird and uncomfortable as Onion grabbed his dick at the same time he licked the butt in front of him. It felt wet and foreign, it didn't belong there. He would've told Onion to stop, but he knew it would get worse. The gems said they'd be on a mission all day, and to ask Onion over if he got lonely. They said that with a smile, as if Onion was a friend. _Definitely not a friend_ he thought as Onion began moving his hand and probing with his tongue.

He could still see _Crying Breakfast Friends_ , but he couldn't concentrate on it with the sensations Onion was inflicting on him. He made a sound as the grip on his dick twisted. He made another when the tongue poked deeper than in had before. He made a noise when Onion put his spare hand in his mouth. Onion started seeing how many sounds he could get Steven to make before it ended. Onion moved so his mouth was on Steven's dick and his finger was _inside_ his butt, nothing was meant to be inside there. Just then, he could feel an anticipation from near his balls. Onion seemed to know immediately and stopped his administrations. He left Steven naked and confused. He numbly heard the door close, this torture today probably meant he was safe for another week.

 

 

 


End file.
